how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Blue
Recap With Marshall and Lily's wedding reception in full swing, Ted and Robin begin discussing a big announcement, and when Barney overhears, he harasses them until they relent, telling him of what happened 2–3 weeks before the wedding. Ted and Robin say that they haven't revealed it before because of the wedding. In the restaurant where Ted and Robin had their first date in the Pilot episode, Ted and Robin receive two complimentary glasses of champagne. Robin discovers an engagement ring at the bottom of the glass, and begins to think that Ted is proposing to her. Barney reacts in horror at the thought they might marry, and Ted reveals Robin reacted with similar horror. The proposal was actually meant for a couple at another table; when the mix-up is clarified, the other woman accepts, but Robin's horror and subsequent relief unearths unresolved issues between Ted and her. The restaurant owner recognizes Ted is the man who stole his blue French horn. Ted runs away, but runs into a waiter, food getting all over Robin and him. The restaurant owner forces Ted to return the blue French horn in order to get his credit card and driver's license back. They go to Robin's apartment, and Robin discusses that she doesn't want to settle down, and that she has always wanted to travel the world, going to places such as Argentina. Ted also expresses this desire, saying that he wished he had studied abroad for a year while at college and claiming that even Argentina needs architects. Since he just finished a big project at work, he feels that now is as good a time as ever to travel the world. Barney is again disgusted by this idea, not on the terms of their relationship, but due to concerns of his being lonely in New York and Argentina being economically unstable. Ted and Robin then discuss the issue of kids. Robin doesn't want to have kids, but tells Ted that "if I were to have anyone's kids, I'd have yours." They start to kiss and initially decide to hold off on sex because neither one has a condom, but then decide to take the risk. At this point, Barney is absolutely scared, seeing Marshall and Lily getting married and Ted and Robin raising kids. Furthermore, while Ted is drinking at the reception, Robin has a bottle of water instead and also catches the bouquet, leading Barney to believe that the rumors are true. As Marshall and Lily leave on the honeymoon, Ted and Robin then reveal that after they had sex that night, they realized that their relationship wasn't exactly heading in a direction either of them wanted to follow. After exactly a year of being together in a relationship, Ted and Robin break up. This further stuns Barney, who wondered why he hadn't heard. Through a flashback to the episode Showdown, they explain that they decided to hold off announcing the breakup because of Lily and Marshall's impending wedding. As Robin is asked by a little boy for a dance at the wedding reception, Barney tells Ted that even though he had always publicly stated that Ted and Robin weren't meant to be together, he thought that they were a good couple. Ted agrees, but says that they weren't headed in the same direction. Ted then gets a drink from the bar and a cigar from Barney, and tells Barney that he's going to need a wingman again, at which point Barney is excited. Future Ted then reveals that they eventually both got what they wanted out of life-- Robin went on to travel the world, living in many foreign countries while Ted met his future wife. Ted no longer considers Robin to be "The One", and is finally able to move on. Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily could not eat at their own wedding reception because of things such as food being taken right out from under them and relatives congratulating them just as they were about to get a bite. Lily also becomes drunk, and misses in her attempt to feed Marshall some cake. When they finally get to the limo, which is driven by Ranjit, Marshall asks to stop at a fast-food restaurant so that they can get something to eat. At the restaurant, Marshall begins to fully realize that Lily is his wife, and his realization makes him very happy. The season ends with Ted accepting Barney as his wingman, and Barney declaring the summer is going to be "Legen— wait for it...." Continuity *In , Ted and Robin walk into the apartment with marinara-stained clothes, and the Blue French Horn is not on Robin's mantle, both of which are explained in this episode. *Barney concludes his line at the beginning of . *Future Ted reveals that Robin would eventually live in Argentina, which she does between this episode and , and Japan, which she does between and . *Ted mentions wanting to "get out there and have fun for a while", which he does by being more promiscuous and amoral throughout the first half of Season 3. Both Robin and Marshall call him out on this, in and , respectively. *Ted and Robin realize they don't want to move to Argentina together after recalling how they backed out of living together in . *In , it is revealed that Lily manipulated Ted and Robin into confronting each other over their divergent life plans at the restaurant. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Although it is both Lily and Marshall's wedding, none of the Eriksen family are present. Allusions and Outside References *The title of this episode and the preceding episode ( ) is a reference to the wedding tradition which proscribes that a bride should have "something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." and are names of the last two episodes of season eight.Wikipedia on weddings *"Something blue" also means "something sad, gloomy": an allusion to Ted and Robin's break up. *The last names that Marshall and Lily come up with in the beginning of the episode refer to the family (from ) and . *The gang mentions the song in a list of "horrible wedding cliches that they wouldn't touch with a 10 foot limbo pole". *While talking to Robin about moving away, Ted mentions the movie . *Ted says that his kids could collect t-shirts. Music *No One Here - *Sea Green, See Blue - . Other Notes *"Something Blue" could reference the blue french horn. *A real proposal happened on set: When Robin finds the wedding ring in the champagne class, the couple that it belonged to actually got engaged, as shown. Friends of writer Matt Kuhn, Tim Russo asked to be allowed to propose to Jana Rugan on set and the writers worked it into the episode. Everybody on the set, except Jana, knew that the prop ring was swapped for a real ring in that take.A Most Engaging Story - Josh Radnor's Celebrity Blog at TVGuide.com *Alyson Hannigan once starred in an episode of called . *The German title of this episode is "Kinder oder Argentinien" ("Kids or Argentina"). It refers to Ted and Robin and their discussion about their future. Guests * - Grandma Lois *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Scoot McNairy - Fast Food Worker *Mark Cirillo - Waiter *Gattlin Griffith - Boy *Gary Kraus - Wedding Videographer *Jeff Meacham - DJ *Ron Nicolosi - Mike *Toni Ann Rossi - Waiter #2 Reception In his episode review at Joel Keller gave the episode a 7, their highest rating. http://www.aoltv.com/2007/05/14/how-i-met-your-mother-something-blue-season-finale/ Staci Krause of gave the episode 9.3 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/788/788556p1.html References External Links * * * uk:Something Blue Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Wedding episodes